


What you are to do without me I cannot imagine

by katfoxmandu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I have absolutely no idea where this is going, SuperCorp, and I will not give up, but the Pygmalion thing has me hooked, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfoxmandu/pseuds/katfoxmandu
Summary: Alex sees her, the dark haired woman with the love affair. She watches the dramatics of each goodbye, the intimacy of each greeting. She almost wishes she hadn’t discovered it at all.Though the actions are entirely one-sided it feels mutual. It’s as though the Girl is contributing to the relationship. The steely demeanor of her eyes, the stiffness of her limbs, it all seems to crumble in the presence of the mysterious woman. The woman with the sad eyes and hopeful air.Alex can see the loneliness around her, yet she watches as it dissipates once the Girl of Steel is within reach.





	What you are to do without me I cannot imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I have been secretly writing fanfiction at work when I'm supposed to be blogging.  
> But they only pay me $10 a day so I don't feel too bad.  
> Please thank Sara Bareilles and her sad sad songs for motivating me.  
> I recommend Blue Bird.  
> Also she's beautiful so just go google her and take a look.  
> You're welcome.

The statue is located along the water, tucked away between a few trees and accompanied by a single bench that offers a stunning view of the harbor. It’s a view that Lena rarely sees. She’s too captivated by the beauty of the Girl of Steel to notice much else. She has no name, just an inscription denoting her gender and material. And with that Lena is perfectly content. 

Today when Lena enters the semi-secluded enclave she gently touches the Girl’s cape. The cold steel warms slightly under Lena’s fingers before she pulls away. How she wishes she could feel the heavy fabric drape around her hands, between her fingers, fluttering in the wind. She wants to feel its weight. She wants to wrap it around her shoulders and let it engulf her. Protect her.

“Hello,” Lena says gently as she settles onto the bench. She crosses her legs with her hands resting on her knee and dives into the details of her day. The wonderfully good, the terribly bad, and the horrifically embarrassing. The Girl is her confidant. She is her most trusted ally. One who listens and never responds. 

A bout of silence settles between the pair as Lena’s recap ends. It’s comfortable, however, with the sea breeze ruffling her hair and not the Girl’s. Lena watches as the setting sun illuminates her face. It’s soft yet hardened by wisdom. Chiseled features that still embrace a rugged sort of femininity. This is what draws Lena in. She can see the life lived. The lives lived. This Girl of Steel, this woman of secrets, a figure of wonder. 

The moment of illumination passes and the sun dips below the water. It leaves the harbor slightly less inviting as the coolness of the evening moves in. Lena shivers at the change in temperature and pulls the light jacket she’s wearing tighter around her shoulders. But she doesn’t want to leave. Saying goodbye to the Girl of Steel has grown more and more difficult the more frequent her visits have become. But the parting is always the same: a warm kiss on a cold cheek. 

 

++++

 

_ Alex sees her, the dark haired woman with the love affair. She watches the dramatics of each goodbye, the intimacy of each greeting. She almost wishes she hadn’t discovered it at all.  _

_ Though the actions are entirely one-sided it feels mutual. It’s as though the Girl is contributing to the relationship. The steely demeanor of her eyes, the stiffness of her limbs, it all seems to crumble in the presence of the mysterious woman. The woman with the sad eyes and hopeful air. Alex can see the loneliness around her, yet she watches as it dissipates once the Girl of Steel is within reach.  _

 

++++

 

Lena had never been to visit the Girl in the morning before, but today is different. She hadn’t slept all night and had found herself pacing her living room along with the first glows of morning sunlight, wishing to share the moment with her rather than the inanimate objects that comprise her small apartment. 

“Good morning pretty girl,” Lena says in greeting. Her fingers gently pass over the tail of the cape as though it is sifting through her hands. It’s not. 

The rising sun gives the Girl light from a different angle. It softens the chiseled features that Lena so often assigned to her face and shows the fragility that used to be missing. Lena steps forward. Closer. The back of her hand lightly caresses the cold cheek of the girl frozen in time. 

  
“Do you feel that?” Lena whispers. She waits for a response but hears only the sounds of the harbor coming to life. After a few minutes she retreats, hands behind her back. 

This is crazy, she thinks. Absolutely crazy. 

Her eyes however, catch a glimmer. A hint of sunlight? The reflection of a passing seagull? 

It’s a quick flash of color on a cool cheek. Is she crazy? 

Lena blinks back her trepidation and stumbles forward, “Did you feel that?” she asks again. 

Her small second of hope fades as the color doesn’t return. The shining steel exterior stays a shining steel exterior. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

++++

 

_ Alex watches the woman arrive far earlier than usual. The interaction is the same however. A small greeting with a light touch. A retreat to the bench. But then she doesn’t sit down. She’s drawn forward to closely examine the face of the Girl in the rising sun. Alex must admit that the difference in the statue’s appearance is drastic depending on the time of day. Visiting her at varying hours reveals a depth of character, just as one is not the same when you wake up versus when you sit down for dinner, so it is with the Girl of Steel. Her mood shifts with the arching sun. A constant change only to be reversed and repeated the following day.  _

_ Then there’s a shift. A split second where the steel transformed into...into what? Something more. Something. Alex leans forward with the woman towards the Girl, towards...towards what? _

_ It was color, of that Alex is sure. A spot on the cheek a rosy pink in place of the steel gray. It couldn’t be. _

_ A voice drifts to where Alex watches. It is gentle and loving, eager and hopeful.  _

_ Did you feel that? _

 

++++

 

Lena’s visits become regular. Daily. Multiple times a day. It’s a rhythm that she wants to keep moving, faster and faster until it’s overwhelming and all Lena can hear is the beat of her own heart as it races. Struggling to keep up with the passage of time that pushes the sun forward to give shape to the Girl of Steel. A multidimensional feature. A stationary figure that is always two steps out of Lena’s reach. 

The flash of color doesn’t return, no matter how long Lena’s hands linger on the Girl’s cool cheeks, no matter the time of day, no matter the pleadings said out loud or in her heart.

This is crazy, she thinks. Absolutely crazy. But the draw to the Girl continues and she doesn’t have it in her to deny the pull. 

“Can you feel that?” She asks with each visit. Can you feel that? Because Lena can. In her fingertips. In her chest. And no matter how many times she repeats it, the answer is always the same: a steely gaze into the open sky and silence. Her cheeks the monotonous gray they always were. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @catfoxmandoo


End file.
